


Catamite

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Docking, Express train to Hell, Gaslighting, Hannibal...is not, I was NOT kidding about the underage tag, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Please have your tickets ready, Will is VERY young, Will is young, cum, dub-con, going down, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every pull and brush over him felt better than he could ever remember it feeling and he thrust up into the wonderful suction. Something held him in place and he squirmed, seeking more but he felt the grip of the water tighten and hold, almost like it was trying to pull him under. He reached down to push at it and woke with a gasp as his fingers encountered not liquid, but hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catamite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).



> One of my fic writing Deities, Drinkbloodlikewine, threw tons of pictures of Hugh and Mads at me and cackled as I was consumed and driven insane by their perfection and also Madancy feels.
> 
> So I write her historical, illicit, underage smut with docking and intercrural sex as punishment.
> 
> In retrospect, I suck at meting out punishment.
> 
> Also dedicating this to my other Fic Deity Whiskeyandspite because these two have built the highway to hell already and I appreciate the easy path. Plus they are ungodly kind and generous and are all around amazing people. Tentapeencake you two lots!
> 
> *climbs back into her garbage can*

The night air, so thick with humidity it felt almost like breathing water, pressed all around Will like a physical weight. In desperation he flung back the light sheet covering him, risking the mosquitoes he knew had managed to get in despite the netting all around the porch. Ears straining, he heard the light creak of the plantation house settling, the drone of bugs and the light snores of his father nearby and the soft, even breaths of Dr. Lecter in the nearby beds.

 

He listened to the latter, barely breathing himself, to a count of three hundred before he let out a relieved sigh. Quickly he stripped off his night shirt and splayed out in his bed. Even nude the heat and humidity and darkness pressed in on him, palpable things he could not escape and had not been able to escape for a single one of his eleven summers.

 

Panting, sweat beading along his brow and covering his pale, soft skin in a sheen of sweat, he laid as still as possible, willing himself to sleep.  He guessed it worked because he went from heated misery to fishing with his dad and the cool, quiet rush of the river all around him. Blessedly cool he felt the water lap up his feet, his legs, tickling his upper thighs and turning into a sweet, enveloping heat as it reached higher and covered his privates.

 

Every pull and brush over him felt better than he could ever remember it feeling and he thrust up into the wonderful suction. Something held him in place and he squirmed, seeking more but he felt the grip of the water tighten and hold, almost like it was trying to pull him under. He reached down to push at it and woke with a gasp as his fingers encountered not liquid, but hair.

 

Glancing down, he saw the familiar ash grey-blonde head of Dr. Lecter and those wicked maroon eyes looking up at him while his mouth engulfed Will’s privates fully. Will just managed to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle his cry of both shock, fear, and pleasure at a particularly hard suck. He saw Dr. lecter’s lips curve into a genuine smile and felt his tongue press and rub over his balls.

 

This prompted another muffled cry and Will’s eyes shot fearfully over to his father. A small snore and the barely seen figure moved no more, giving will a brief feeling of relief. It seemed that was not to the Doctor’s liking that attention should not be on him and Will felt the firm pressure of teeth on his small cock. Not enough to hurt, oh no, Dr. Lecter had promised he would never his boy, but it was enough to bring his attention back. Will felt tears prickling his eyes and he pushed at the head between his legs, trying to get the Doctor to move away, mouth moving in silent pleas for him to (not) stop.

 

A movement from his father’s bed, a mumbled word froze them both though Dr. lecter never removed his mouth. An eternity of five seconds and no more words, no more movement , condemning Will to a hell of pleasure and shame.

 

That tongue, the one Will had heard spill words of praise, admonishment. Words Will had never heard anyone else use before except in the books his father sometimes read to him.  Class, elegance, intelligence, educated, all the words he heard people say in praise of Dr. Lecter and his speeches.  That same tongue was now pressing and rubbing against the whole length of his...his...

 

_“Cock Will.  It is ok to say it.”  That smooth voice, those smooth hands touching him as he straddled the Doctor, naked, the undulations of the horse they were riding throwing him against the lean, hard body during that last ride._

_“I know you are young but you are old enough to call it what it is. This is your cock.”_

_Strong fingers, soft yet not unused to work, wrapping around him. Fast, firm strokes making him arch and sob..._

 

into the doctor’s mouth once more. One small fist went to his mouth and he bit down to muffle any sound before his breath was stolen at the feel of something slick rubbing between his cheeks.  He tried to pull back, away, dreading what would come next. Instead of the sharp pain of being breached, it remained just a firm press and rubbing that felt...odd. Almost good but he knew it was wrong and it made him feel even closer to...to...he couldn’t let IT happen again. He couldn’t. Not with his papa there, not with such a high chance of being found and oh the shame. In his desperation he grabbed two tiny handfuls of Dr. Lecter’s hair and pulled hard.

 

There was a small pop! that sounded loud as a gunshot to Will as the older man pulled off and gazed calmly at him.  Will shuddered, fear and arousal--he had been so close-- warring fiercely in him and he tried to back away, only to find two big hands circling his tiny waist and lifting him as easily as if he was a doll.

 

“Wh...why” Will choked out in a harsh whisper as he was settled into the equally naked lap of the doctor.

 

He felt hands frame his face, brushing his hair back with a tenderness bordering on reverence and soft,thin lips press to his cheeks, kissing the tears away before pressing to his forehead. They turned up in a smile Will could not see but could easily feel before they drifted down to his ear.

 

“Because you’re my beautiful, precious boy, Will. And you laid yourself out so beautifully for me.”

 

Hands pressed to Will’s inner thighs and spread them more, almost to their limit as the entirety of his body was pressed flush to the others. Lips continued trailing over his face, Dr. Lecter occasionally burying his face in Will’s curls and inhaling deeply as he took both of them in hand and started to stroke in tandem. Small hands fluttered in the air and down the older man’s arms as Will both sought something to ground him, and fought against touching the doctor.  His little face scrunched up like he was in pain and he pressed into the crook of Dr. Lecter’s neck, childish whimpers ghosting hotly over the ever swift, yet steady pulse there.

 

Will felt the tingles, like butterflies, the pressure building up and knew any efforts to get free would be easily overcome by the large hand resting on one hip, so casually holding him place. Tears fell from his eyes no matter how tightly he squeezed them and he was trembling so hard he did not even notice when Dr. Lecter shuddered as two wet drops fell to his bare shoulder.

 

It was coming once more. Close...Will was so close again and again he tried to hold back, to deny it. He opened his mouth and the hand wrapped around him left to clamp over his face, the suddenness enough to startle him from his release.

 

“You must be quiet Will. You could wake your father and you know how badly he needs rest. And how would his poor heart take if he knew what you had done?”

 

Will took several deep, shuddering breaths as cold dread filled him again. Dr. Lecter’s words were true. It was why he was here, to help his father recover after the trouble with his heart and seeing Will like this...it would kill him.  That brought a fresh bout of tears, the thought of living without his gentle, understanding father. His throat worked on an audible swallow and tear damp lashes raised as he looked helplessly up at the man who held him, small jaw set  in determination though it trembled lightly.

 

A benevolent smile was his reward and the hand on his mouth moved to caress his cheek, brushing sweat damp curls away from his face. Dr. Lecter was close enough that each exhale he gave brushed gently over Will’s lips. Timed to his inhales, the boy literally breathed the very air of the man.

 

“You are such a special boy, Will. So beautiful and smart.”

 

Skilled fingers roamed down, caressing every inch of pale, petal soft skin they could reach, making Will squirm. His mouth opened in a silent gasp as a nail scratching carefully over a pert pink nipple sent a delicious throb down to his cock, making him thrust forward against the doctor.  This drew an answering shudder from the older man and caused sharp teeth to press to Will’s shoulder as he gave a low, barely audible groan.

 

Will went still at the bite, the pressure not painful but close to it. Once more his hands fluttered about before he rested them on his thighs, fingers clenched into tight fists as he waited, suspended tight as fishing wire, for the doctor’s next move.  He was lifted and he had a brief, soaring moment of hope that this was over, he would be left alone and could try to go back to sleep.

 

It was short lived as he was merely put a little further away from the doctor but still on his lap. His hand was guided to the thick, heavy ridge of flesh between the doctors legs that Will had felt several times pressed to him but never actually touched.  Some part of him marveled at the feel, so hot and big he couldn't even get his hand fully around it. With careful guidance he was shown how to move his hand, how to hold, both hands wrapped tight. Careful movements up and down.

 

“Yes. So good. You are so good and generous to me Will.”

 

The words, panted against his neck, sent a thrill through him. He was being good. He was doing good. He was a good boy.

 

The moon shifted and silvery light spilled across them as Will looked down, eyes widening as he saw exactly what he was doing, saw the doctor fully, with no bouncing horse to disrupt his vision. The...the...c...cock...in his hands looked different and he stopped his movements, perplexed. Was something wrong with it? With the innate curiosity that had gotten him in trouble more often than not he put his fingers to the extra skin and pushed. He saw the wet, flushed cockhead emerge followed by the doctor hissing.

 

Will thought he had hurt him and started to apologize when the doctor stopped him, guiding his hand back. Large fingers laid over Will’s much smaller ones and once more showed him what to do, how to pull down gently, to rub his fingers over the leaking head as the thick member pulsed and throbbed.

 

“That is called a foreskin, Will. Every boy is born with it, but some parents choose to have it removed when they are newly born.”

 

One of his hands, slick with the pearly fluid was raised to Will’s mouth and he tried to pulled back but Dr. Lecter was insistent and the fingers were pressed into Will’s mouth. Salty, musky, the taste sat heavy on his tongue but he licked his fingers clean. Only when the digits were slick and shiny with his own spit did Hannibal relent. Instead of moving back to pleasuring the doctor, his hand was wrapped around his own member, now gone soft. Both of Hannibal’s hands now guided both of Will’s hands to pleasuring each of them and despite his fear and shame Will found himself growing hard again.

 

Only when he found himself thrusting into his hand did Dr. Lecter relent and let his hands go. A finger went under his chin to lift his head, forcing him to stare into red eyes gone near black with arousal. To Will, they looked like two bottomless pits he was going to fall into and from which he could never escape.

 

“A reward Will. For obeying so well.”

 

The doctor reached down to stroke himself, pulling Will closer and grasping his little cock, flushed pink and full and pressing the tips together. Will watched as he slid the foreskin back and drew Will’s cock alongside his then carefully drew it up before closing his fist over them both. The damp warmth surrounded Will and he couldn’t help a full body shudder or a small thrust of his hips.

 

He felt the smooth slide of the doctor’s cock against his, the tight grip of the fist and the all surrounding warmth of the skin he was sheathed in. Will wanted...he wanted to...he wanted. Another thrust. Another. Small, uncoordinated things but the feeling was so intense he almost forgot his earlier fear, his earlier shame and worry. What he couldn’t forget was the doctor and he managed to look up at him. No censure, no disappointment, the older man seemed absolutely enthralled and the hand that had found it’s way back to Will’s hip, pulled and pushed, encouraging him to move.

 

Will grasped Dr. Lecter’s forearms, bracing himself as he sank into the warmth coiling low in his belly. Gave himself to the heady, slick feel of skin on skin. He was a good boy. He had listened to the doctor.  He had kept quiet and not woken his father, had let him rest. He was getting his reward.

 

Carefully he bounced in the doctor’s lap, giving a few rough thrusts before the hand stilled him again, caressing down the swell of one cheek to where it met his thigh. He quivered with need but held still and once the grip was secure, it guided him to a smoother rhythm.

 

Will’s head felt light, fuzzy, all sensation concentrated between his legs as he moved to the guided pace. Small hips pistoned, the large hand holding firm, pulling the foreskin up so no matter how Will moved, he was always surrounded, always thrusting into and against the older man.

 

There were noises coming from Dr. Lecter now. Soft huffs, harsh and low, barely audible groans Will could feel more than hear. The little vibrations spurred him on and soon he found himself on the edge for a third time. He did not try to avoid it, to deny himself. He was close, so close and when hot, wet lips closed around one tiny pink nipple and bit gently Will felt his whole body stiffen. His mouth opened in a silent scream, small nails digging into Hannibal’s arms, back bowing as his cock twitched and throbbed in it’s hot, tight sheath, a few little drops of clear fluid leaking out.

 

He held that pose, minute tremors coursing through his tiny frame until he collapsed against the doctor, shaking like he was doing to fall apart. Everything felt surreal, dreamlike and he was boneless, utterly spent. There was no resistance as he was laid on his bed, his entire focus on trying to catch his breath and not float away.

 

Gentle hands framed his face and he felt lips against his but he was unable to respond beyond giving a little kitten like mewl. Laughter puffed against his cheek and he felt his legs lifted, pressed together around...around something.

 

Will opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and saw the thick, shiny,almost purple head of the doctors cock poking from between his thighs. He felt his mouth move but no sound come out and he licked at his lips as the doctor started thrusting. Dr. Lecter’s eyes bored into his but Will wasn’t worried. He had already fallen into the pit and now all he had to do was float there. The thrusts became fast, almost frantic and Will reached out with one trembling hand, felt it touch something and then liquid, hot and thick spilled over it. Will let his hand fall to the side and felt several more bursts that covered his stomach, his chest, dripped down his thighs as the frantic thrusting slowed then stopped.

 

The bed shifted and Will let his eyes close again. They didn’t even open as he felt a damp cloth running over his overheated body. It felt good. Almost as good as what he had just done. He murmured a sleepy thank you and rolled over.  The last thing Will registered was lips on his forehead and a soft “You’re welcome.” before sleep, at last, claimed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catamite - A pubescent boy who was the intimate companion of another man in ancient Greece and Rome
> 
> I might write more. I might not. My brain is a fickle beast and sometimes cooperates. Mostly it tells me to go stuff myself.


End file.
